


Unicorns Embody Women

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Ambiguity, Angst, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Condoms, Episode AU: s05e20 Apotheosis, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, Kanima Venom, Late Night Conversations, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, POV Female Character, POV Nonhuman, POV Tracy Stewart, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Romance, Sex Talk, Tracy Stewart-centric, Werecoywolf Theo Raeken, Werecoywolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A different look at the fifth season finale involving Tracy and Theo. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns Embody Women

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Deucalion lets go of Theo, and Tracy feels a twist in her stomach.

Theo murmurs, “I understand, now.”

 _Run_ , she wants to tell Josh.

Instead, she tries not to flinch when Theo looks at her. “Stop me if I start to go too far.”

Then, he tells Josh, “Stay still. This is going to hurt, but I promise you, it is necessary.”

Reaching over, he puts a (large) gentle hand on Josh’s neck.

She watches black veins appear on Theo’s arm. Blue-yellow currents of electricity flash in Josh’s eyes, and she sees each flash is followed by a jolt of Theo’s body.

When she sees Josh is heavily swaying and Theo’s twitchiness is getting more violent by the second, she grabs Deucalion’s cane and points it so it’s in the middle of the two. Taking a deep breath, she pushes it forward, swings it heavily towards the right, the left, and then, lets go just before a travelling spark of electricity can touch her hand.

Josh crumbles to the floor, but relief fills her when she sees he’s still alive and conscious.

Before she can check on Theo, he’s already striding over to the mask.

…

When she was little, her mother gave her a tiny plastic unicorn on a soft, black string and made her promise she’d never lie. “Unicorns only watch over the truthful, baby.”

After her mother died, she hid the necklace in her toy box, unwilling to throw it away but knowing she no longer believed in unicorns and the importance of truthfulness.

“Hey,” Theo greets. He puts his book down. “You okay?”

She’s been gone for hours, but Hayden and Corey are sometimes gone for days, and he never asks why or what they were doing.

Touching the unicorn hanging from her neck, she wraps too-big fingers around it. “I thought you were going to kill Josh,” she admits.

If he’s angry or hurt by these words, he doesn’t show it. Shaking his head, he simply says, “No.”

Standing, he walks over. “I’ve never lied to any of you, Tracy. There might come a time when one or more of you has to die, again. But I don’t want that, and I’m going to try to prevent it. I don’t mean this in a creepy, possessive way, but: You’re mine, and I’m yours. That’s how packs work. Josh’s powers will- refill, I guess you could say. He’ll be as strong as ever in a day or two. Right now, though, I needed them more than he did.”

She nods. “I understand.”

He reaches over and unwraps her hand. Lifting up the unicorn in his palm, he comments, “Pretty.”

“Fragile,” she mutters.

He smiles at her but doesn’t force her to meet his eyes. “When I was little, my sister told me that unicorns just liked to make people think they were weak and innocent. Obviously, she didn’t say it exactly like that, but she could on for hours about how cool unicorns really were. That weren’t they just pretty, white horses with horns that made rainbows for little kids.”

Letting go, he adds, “If you’ve ever wondered, yes, I helped kill her. The doctors told me things that I would know better to believe, now, but at the time, I still believed in Santa, the Easter bunny, and the tooth fairy.”

“You’ve seen me kill,” she reminds him. “You know I killed my dad.”

“And because of that, I know you’re not fragile. I don’t presume to know how you feel, but I’m just letting you know, if there are times everything is messed up inside, you aren’t the only one. And if there aren’t, then, you’re even stronger than the rest of us.”

She’s never kissed anyone, but suddenly, the urge to kiss him almost overwhelms her.

He walks away, and she hopes he doesn’t know.

…

 _Please, stop bleeding_ , she inwardly begs. _I’m full of venom, but would it help you?_

She doubts Josh’s electricity would, and she has no idea where Corey is. Hayden is likely with Liam.

 _I could find Deucalion_ , she decides. _I could drag him back and let you drain him dry._

Carefully, she lowers Theo to the ground and guides him against the wall.

“I’ll be fine,” he promises.

Looking down at the blood on her hands, she shakes her head and feels her heart leap when his gentle hand rests against her face.

Wildly, she remembers the strong body she’s seen him display and wonders how he always manages to touch her and the others with such careful softness- then, _oh_.

She’s imagined kissing before, but her imagination can’t compare.

When he lets out a sound of pain, shame and worry flood her. “Maybe we need to stop.”

 _Deucalion_ , she remembers. _I can get him for you._

“And figure out a different plan. Just take a couple more days to think about it.”

She knows Deucalion isn’t likely to leave town, and there can’t be too many places for him to hide. Maybe she can even convince the others to help her. Scott and them want him just as badly.

Before she can explain, she’s faced with an angry Theo giving her a betrayed look and hurling loud words, and she tries not to shake and prays she doesn’t start crying.

“You’re hurt,” she points out. “You need time to heal. And- I’m- I’m not like the others. I can’t take your pain.”

“I- I know,” he assures her, and she wonders if the anger is truly gone so quickly. Her anger was always quiet but long-lasting; her father used to get annoyed and lecture her about passive-aggressiveness, and she could never explain how the fear made her too afraid to show it, and without being able to express it, it just grew and stayed.

“It’s okay. You can do something else for me.”

She nods. “We need to find a safer place for you to stay. Deucalion- if I paralyse him, you can take as much power from him as you need.”

“Huh.” Looking at her with impressed eyes, he says, “I never would have thought of that.”

Pleasure bubbles through her.

“But no,” he says. “Just- I promise, if you tell me to stop, I will.”

She braces herself for the hand on her neck and is left utterly confused when he moves his hand from her face.

One hand settles on her hip, and then, she feels the other hand press against her stomach and slip past the waistband of her pants.

…

In the past, the few times she tried to do it herself, she never could produce anything but the occasional brief, fleeting sensation of pleasure.

Her body hasn’t completely stopped tingling, and it’s taking everything she has not to laugh and wrap herself around him as tightly as she can manage.

“Thank you,” she finally manages to breathe out.

Smiling, he lifts his shirt.

He’s still bleeding, but the wounds look less deep.

“Part of being a pack. In some ways, our moods- We’re stronger when we’re all happy and all care about each other. I still care about them, but right now, you’re the only one who cares about me.”

“I can give you more,” she quickly offers. “I can give you everything.”

For a long moment, he doesn’t say anything.

“Do you have condoms? I don’t.”

“No,” she admits.

Once, she wondered how any girl could be so reckless when it came to sex. Now, she’s beginning to understand.

“But,” she continues, “there are other things I could do. Being a- remember how you told us we couldn’t get any diseases? Including sexually transmitted ones? You can’t give me anything, and I’ve never been with anyone. I could make you feel just as good as you made me feel.”

“This is enough for now,” he says. Taking her hand, he kisses it. “If I’m not better in a few hours, we can see about finding Deucalion.”

“It’s not just about that,” she blurts out. Before her courage deserts her, she forces herself to continue, “If you want it, I want to.”

He forces her to meet his eyes. “Are you sure? Because as much as I enjoy your company and as pretty as you are, I really don’t need to worry about accidentally pressuring someone into something they might always regret right now. What’s going on is more important than any of you can understand, and as established, you’re the one person I haven’t somehow managed to alienate.”

Nodding, she carefully eases him down onto the floor. When he reaches up and puts a hand underneath his neck, she moves and puts her hand on his hip. “I’ll stop, too,” she promises, “if you want or need me to.”

He nods, and she moves her other hand towards his zipper.

…

By morning, he’s fully healed and sends her out to get breakfast and to try to find out anything she can about the others.

Josh and Hayden are both ignoring her texts, and Corey’s response is, _Sorry, but until I get Mason back, Theo’s on his own._

 _I truly hope you do get him back_ , she sends.

Back in the tunnels, she finds Theo staring into space.

She wishes she could understand why exactly the beast and the now-dead doctors are so important.

When she sits down next to him, he leans over and kisses her. It’s a simple peck, but it fills her with warm happiness.

It quickly fades when he says, “There are so many different battle lines, and we’re all on different sides. I don’t expect you to hurt the others for my sake. But for your own sake, if it becomes necessary, if Scott or Deucalion convinces them to try to hurt you, I hope you fight back.”

Making her decision, she sets the food aside and begins tossing the boxes of condoms into his lap. She had no idea what size might be right, and whether werewolf-werecoyote chimeras have any allergies or sensitivities or not, she knows some men prefer latex and some prefer non-latex.

Quietly, she says, “I know we don’t have much, but we still have some time.”

He looks over, and she holds his eyes. “I’m yours, and you’re mine. And if you want all of me, I want all of you.”

Nodding, he seems to be considering his words. “Since I can’t blame any- on my injuries, you should know, I’ve never done this. I kissed a few girls in the past and one boy. But everything else we did last night, I’d never done, and I’ve never done this, either. No guy likes to think he’d be bad at it, but realistically-” He shrugs.

She can’t help but laugh. Leaning over, she kisses him.

When she pulls away, she keeps her hand in his hair. “We’re seventeen. And we’re going to survive this. We can both get better together. You know I’m a virgin, too. I’ll be just as bad. But it’ll be good, too.”  

“If you’re sure-”

“You don’t need to keep making sure,” she gently tells him. “I trust you, Theo. I know you aren’t going to hurt me.”

He nods, kisses her, and looks down at the boxes. “I know the size, but everything else-” He shakes his head.

“Well,” she says, “from what I learned in sex ed., the advantages of…”

…

Kissing her, he says, “Corey’s around somewhere. Try to find him.”

Reluctantly, she lets go of his hand and leaves.

…

 _Everything’s going_ _to_ _be okay_ , she finally lets herself believe.

The doctors are gone, Mason and Corey are clinging to each other, and even though Scott and his pack and the other three still don’t trust Theo, given time, she knows they’ll begin to understand. The doctors hurt all of them, and expecting a little boy to react in a completely sane, nice way to such trauma isn’t fair. He’ll probably always be a little messed up inside, but without a constant threat hanging over all of them-

 _Maybe we could leave_ , she thinks. If the other three refuse, and if Scott and the others won’t leave them alone, they could go somewhere else. If he wants more people to make a proper pack, she can help him figure out a way to get it.

Kira comes in, she’s babbling about something, and then, her sword touches the floor. “Your sister wants to see you.”

She watches in shock as the floor opens up, a girl begins to drag Theo down, and his screams fill the air.

There’s a prick on her hip where Theo pressed his fingers into her skin, and Deucalion has an arm around her from behind.

“Tracy! Help me! Scott! Please, please, someone! Tracy!”

“One kanima can paralyse another,” Deucalion quietly tells her.

Theo completely vanishes.

Vaguely, she remembers the story of Jackson Whittemore and realises they must have saved some of his venom.

“This is for the best.”

He lets go, but Josh is holding her before she can hit the floor. “I’ll take her.”

“Here, I’ll help,” Hayden says.

_No! Theo saved you both, he saved me, why would you do this, please, let me go, I need to find him, he needs me, whether you like or not, we all belong to each other. Theo! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Worthless, worthless, worthless…_

…

She ignores the texts the other three send and hitches a ride to the desert.

“Tracy,” she hears.

Shifting, she turns to face Deucalion.

“I didn’t come here to fight. And fighting me won’t bring him back.”

“Then, you won’t keep me,” she snarls.

“A minute, please.”

She stares.

“Someday, we must all pay for what we’ve done. Theo’s time came. However, there’s still time for you. Nothing I do can clean the blood from my hands. However, I choose to believe that my choice to atone has to mean something. It won’t give me redemption, but the good done is still important. It’s something I can claim.”

“You’re so young, Tracy. Victim to aggressor to victim, again. You know my story, and so, even if you disagree, you know that my words are meaningful: This path will lead to nothing good. The cycle isn’t broken. Please, for your own sake, break it. You have one chance left to be a teenage girl, and if you don’t take it, you might not have any chance at living a long life. One where you might someday find peace and happiness.”

Reaching up, she curls her hand around the tiny unicorn. “I’m not a girl,” she declares. “I’m a woman. Theo made me one.”

He sighs. “Do you honestly believe sex is what changes a person from girl or boy to woman or man?”

“No,” she answers. “I don’t know if he loved me, but I know I love him. However bad the path, if there’s any way to get him back, I will. I don’t want to hurt Mason, Hayden, or Josh, and I hope I never have to hurt innocent people ever again, but if that’s what it takes, he’s worth it. Is your minute over?”

“Not quite. Listen to my heart, Tracy. Are you listening?”

“Yes,” she impatiently answers.

“You have a better chance at surviving if you go to an emissary, first. Simply challenging skinwalkers head on- At least, if I give you a name, that’s a little more time you’re still alive and not yet doing something you can’t take back.”

“I hear your heart,” she says. “But I heard it when you were pretending to be blind and helpless and when you were teaching Theo about taking power, too. I was afraid he was going to kill Josh. You must have known that was a possibility.”

“Yes,” he admits, and she can hear and almost feel the genuine regret. “I was willing to sacrifice children who had already died once. And now, so are you. My reason was to help the ones fighting against a creature that would have killed countless. Men, women, children, humans, and the supernatural alike. Your reason is to try to bring back a missing lover who played a part not only in the rise of that creature but in your traumatising transformation and own death. Never mind morality, which of these motivations would you say is more guided by sanity?”

“Yours,” she answers. “Now, give me the name, or let me keeping walking.”

With one last sigh, he gives her the name along with directions.


End file.
